Computeropolis: The Deep Web/Trivia
Cultural references *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' plays a homage and parody of notorious toy/baby/nursery rhyme channels known as Elsagate—a phenomena on YouTube which consists of kids channels/videos with some inappropriate content NOT for kids—on YouTube. **In fact, the Universal Animation Studios staff took some additional inspiration from those types of channels, especially Animated Surprise Eggs TV, which is referenced in this film. *There is a reference to Despicable Me in this film. When Rulio says that he will create a new army of minions once he puts the Golden Gem on his new machine, Zola asks him, "You mean the yellow ones...?" but Rulio quickly replies, "No, not those stupid little guys!". *When Rulio and his minions capture Peri's friends, Ella says "My Greek goddess Eris is gonna love this!". This could be a possible reference to Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas due to Universal's purchase of DreamWorks Animation in 2016. *The 2D animated sequences in the end credits look extremely similar to those of Universal's 2D animated features like Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, Paint World, Mistress Masham's Repose and Magina, as well as Disney animated films. Cameos *This is the first Universal Animation Studios film to feature non-Universal characters (also a first for the Computeropolis series); these include: **Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6 **Red, Winter and the Donkeys from War for the Planet of the Apes (it also features appearances of other apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot film series although it features a different tribe of evolved apes). **The Vocaloids (Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, and Meiko) **Vivian James **Ico and Yorda from Ico **Misuzu Makihara, Shougo, AAAA, Violet, Structure, and Kozu from Yaku Tsuu: Noroi no Game **Adventurer from Ruins **Northern Boy from Treo Fiskur **Bibu from Pink Sword of the Bibu **Tiny Spaceman from Apollo 31 **The Paint Boy from Paint **Jenkins and Lou from Jinxy Jenkins & Lucky Lou **The Homeless Girl from Can I Stay? **Rubi from The Hands **PewDiePie **Markiplier **Rest unknown *Jamo and Keena of the ''Paradoria'''' series appear on a graffiti, an allusion to [[Paradoria 2|''Paradoria 2]]. Trivia *The film's subtitle "The Deep Web" is a pun on parts of the World Wide Web whose contents are not indexed by standard web search engines for any reason. *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' is the first Universal Animation Studios film to be released in June. **It is also Universal Pictures' fifth animated theatrical film released in June, after Topia in 1981, Density in 1985, The Pandemoniums Movie in 2009 and Despicable Me 3 in 2017. **It is also the second film in the Computeropolis franchise not released in July following Computeropolis 3, which was released in December. *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' is the first installment in the Computeropolis series to be presented in 2.35:1 ratio, much akin to Shrek Forever After (2010), Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) and Despicable Me 3 (2017), with the former two also being fourth installments in an animated film series. *This is the second Universal Animation Studios film to star Dan Fogler and Elizabeth Banks, the first being Imagimals (2016). **It also marked Elizabeth Banks' second voice role for Universal Animation following Imagimals (2016). *This is the second animated film to star both Elizabeth Banks and Keegan-Michael Key, following The Lego Movie (2014). **It is also Keegan-Michael Key's second voice role for Universal Animation following Lix (2017). *This is Harland Williams' first voice role in a Computeropolis film since Computeropolis 2; he previously voiced Milo in the first film and Mr. Error in the second film. This is also his seventh voice role for Universal Animation Studios following Me & Mobo, Computeropolis, Computeropolis 2, Swapped, Nepola's Odyssey II, and Imagimals. *Some of the original ideas cut for the first film were later reused in this film, especially those of copyrighted characters. *According to Audel LaRoque, the film's original story treatment had been in the works since 2011, when Gabriel Garza was released and a year after Computeropolis 3 (2010) was released. *Audel LaRoque reprised his role as director of a Computeropolis film for a third time. After directing the original film and its first sequel, LaRoque left the direction of Computeropolis 3 to Mike Moon while he directed Quest. *Coincidentally, when Computeropolis: The Deep Web was released, the original Computeropolis turns 14 years old, the same age as Peri's in the first film. *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' is the first time a Universal Animation Studios franchise has become a quadrilogy. *Dan Middleton, Felicia Day and Harland Williams also co-star in the animated web series Skylanders Academy. *This is the first film to have the Universal Animation Studios logo simply read "Universal Animation", much akin to Illumination's current logo used since Despicable Me 3 (2017). *Caesar, Maurice, Luca, and Rocket from the Planet of the Apes reboot films were originally going to appear in this film, but were later cut in the final film due to budget issues. However, Caesar was mentioned briefly in the film. *This is the third Computeropolis film to be composed by John Debney and Heitor Pereira, as Debney composed Computeropolis 3 without Pereira. *This is the first Computeropolis film to use the 2013 Universal Pictures logo. *This is the longest Computeropolis film in the series, having a run time of 104 minutes. *Although the film is the fourth film in the Computeropolis series, the events of Computeropolis 3 are not directly mentioned and being written out of history, and the film acts more as a true direct sequel to the second Computeropolis movie. **However, there are several characters from the third film who still exist (as well as some visuals) in the timeline. *This is the highest-grossing Computeropolis film in the series, having a worldwide gross of $1.051 billion. *This is Millie Bobby Brown's first voicing role. *This is the first Universal Animation Studios film to use the curse words, "damn" and "hell". *Unlike the other Computeropolis films, it was released in IMAX 2D only in North America and the United Kingdom while other countries had the film in IMAX 2D and 3D. Connections to Wreck-It Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet Coming soon! Goofs *Despite the fact that the "donkeys" (including Red and Winter) died in War for the Planet of the Apes, many of whom are alive in this film. It is possible that Rulio downloaded them online and revived them. *In reality, there are no bootlegs in the deep web though it is very likely that many of the bootlegs have invaded the deep web in the Computeropolis universe. Category:Trivia Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web